


Поворот в никуда

by Leona



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Calm Before The Storm, It will blow anyway, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leona/pseuds/Leona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В день, когда к нему за помощью обращается храмовник, Андерс перестаёт удивляться хоть чему-то в этом городе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поворот в никуда

**1.**  
Он не сразу замечает, что народа у клиники поубавилось. Тише становится постепенно — только когда пропадает сдавленный хриплый кашель старой Берты, Андерс отвлекается от пациента и вскидывает голову.  
У входа стоит рыцарь-капитан Каллен и смотрит прямо на него.  
Первой реакцией его едва не относит за стол, где стоит посох. Андерс готов сражаться за своё место, и пусть оно мало кому кажется завидным, но эта клиника, эти люди — его. Даже не его и Справедливости, только его.  
Сэра Каллена он видит в Киркволле всегда издали, прячась в тенях, когда тот оказывается слишком близко. Полагать, что сэр Каллен не знает о его присутствии в городе, было бы наивно, но это не значит, что он готов к прямой конфронтации. Пусть Справедливость и взвивается каждый раз в его голове при виде эмблемы храмовников, хочет почувствовать лириумную кровь на своих руках. На руках Андерса.  
Когда в прошлый раз Хоук звал его с собой, чтобы выяснить, не осталось ли внутри у малолетнего храмовника, которого они вытащили от магов крови, ничего мало-мальски демонического, Андерс отказался и шаг сделать в том направлении. Храмовники не его дело. Демоны — тем более. У Андерса есть своя клиника и свои проблемы, и лезть в чужие он не собирается.  
Но сэр Каллен не торопится его арестовывать и предъявлять обвинения в отступничестве. Вместо этого он оглядывает клинику придирчивым взглядом. Андерс ждёт, что он скривится или что-нибудь скажет о состоянии здешних стен, но сэр Каллен просто молча проходит вперёд. Ещё остававшиеся за его спиной люди будто растворяются в воздухе — здешнее население всегда знает, когда не стоит отсвечивать. Нынешний его пациент осторожно проверяет залеченное Андерсом запястье и, найдя состояние удовлетворительным, проскальзывает между сэром Калленом и рабочим столом. «Спасибо» не говорит, но в данной ситуации Андерс не может его винить.  
Он позволяет свету на руках постепенно угаснуть. Нет смысла паниковать — сэр Каллен знает, кто он, всегда знал, и про это место тоже не мог не быть в курсе.  
— Сэр храмовник, — начинает он подчёркнуто-безразличным голосом. — Чем могу помочь?  
Он знает, как вести себя в подобных ситуациях — неловких ситуациях, в которые обычно так любит ставить его знать. Утихомирить Справедливость, когда в висках колет мелкими иголочками, а контроль вытекает сквозь пальцы, сказать, что сейчас не место и не время. Сделать равнодушный вид — столько сплетней и известий стекает в Клоаку, и будь он в своём Круге, он бы утянул кого-нибудь за шкаф в библиотеке — Карла, например, — рассказать последние новости.  
Но это не Круг, как бы Андерс его ни ненавидел, и стены больше не гарантируют хоть какую-то защиту.  
Узнать необходимую информацию, помочь и потом молчать. Только молчать.  
Хотя храмовники своим вниманием обычно его не удостаивают.  
Сэр Каллен выдерживает такую долгую паузу, что в Андерсе невольно просыпается любопытство. Подцепил что-то в «Розе»? Но нет, только не сэр Каллен, он не опустится до такого. Или кто-то подловил в тёмном переулке и соблазнил? Изабелла способна и святого распалить, Андерс-то знает.  
Он молчит, все молчат, в итоге вечер, по мнению Андерса, расходуется в никуда.  
Когда его терпение уже почти лопается, сэр Каллен наконец подбирает слова:  
— В связи с последними событиями орден храмовников ожидает от вас помощи, сэра.  
Брови Андерса взмывают вверх.  
Сэр Каллен подбирает очень неудачные слова; он страдал этим ещё в Круге, но Андерс рассчитывал, что за несколько лет он хоть немного обучился искусству красноречия.  
Видимо, нет.  
На его лице, похоже, всё отображается очень ясно, потому что сэр Каллен торопится продолжить:  
— Дело касается храмовника Керана, в его спасении вы недавно участвовали. Разумеется, Церковь приносит вам благодарность за это, но ваш долг ещё не выполнен до конца…  
Терпение лопается как натянутая струна, и он искренне горд тем, что не рассказывает сэру Каллену, куда он может засунуть свой долг и свою драгоценную Церковь.  
С момента, как он ступил в Киркволл, он вообще научился много молчать.  
— Кажется, до вас донесли неверную информацию, — с приторной слащавостью говорит Андерс. Улыбка, кажется, выходит немного кривой — он устал за день, последний пациент вытянул из него почти всю ману, а заглотнуть лириумное зелье под пристальным вниманием сэра Каллена он не решается. Не то чтобы его запасы были совсем легальны. — Я ни в чём не участвовал. Вам Варрик что-то наболтал? Пора бы всем научиться отличать его россказни от правды. Честное слово, он меня вписывает в каждую историю, чтобы потом похвастаться, как он спас мне жизнь, сняв верной стрелой какое-нибудь порождение тьмы. Или мага крови. Или кого-нибудь из Хартии. Он как-то попытался сказать, что спас Фенриса, но Фенрис так на него посмотрел — ну вы знаете, как смотрит Фенрис. Вы же знаете Фенриса? Нет? В общем, он переключился на меня. Как его отучить, ума не приложу. У вас есть какие-нибудь предложения?  
Сэр Каллен потирает лоб, будто у него болит голова. Тут-то Андерс мог бы ему помочь, но у него принцип — только не храмовники.  
— Керан, — продолжает он, будто отмёл все слова Андерса — вот грубость! — в сторону, — в данный момент не пригоден к службе.  
— И мне какое дело?  
— Керан пострадал в руках магов, — говорит сэр Каллен, и Андерс стискивает пальцы на краю деревянного стола так сильно, что, кажется, ухитряется их занозить. Так он и знал, любимое развлечение храмовников — найди мага и постарайся свалить на него все проблемы, желательно с начала правления тевинтерских магистров, что уж там мелочиться. Маги крови ему не соратники, и пора бы окружающим уже это понять. — Его нынешнее поведение выходит за рамки нормального, и рано или поздно это может привлечь ненужное внимание.  
В переводе с языка сэра Каллена на нормальный это значило: «С малолетним храмовником что-то не то, и скоро Мередит это выяснит и накрутит всем нам хвосты, поэтому раз ты маг, реши-ка все наши проблемы». И ведь он сам в это верит, иначе бы не удостоил Клоаку своим визитом, распугав всех её обитателей.  
Только Андерс уже выполнил свой долг — он помог Хоуку вытащить того парня из беды. Сэру Каллену он не обязан ровным счётом ничем.  
— Я был бы очень признателен, если бы вы не беспокоили моих пациентов, — раздражённо говорит он, — и не мешали бы мне работать. Мне всегда казалось, что орден храмовников предпочитает не вмешивать магов в свои проблемы.  
Он затаивает дыхание — это первый раз, когда кто-то из них в открытую сказал, кто такой Андерс, и он ждёт от сэра Каллена реакции — любой реакции, но тот сжимает губы, разворачивается и выходит.  
Деревянная дверь захлопывается за ним; дрожит на проржавевших петлях. Андерс тяжело выдыхает и опускается на табуретку. Разговор вытянул из него остатки сил, и он тянется к запасу зелий, выбирает небольшую склянку и делает глубокий глоток.  
Дверь снова распахивается, и Андерс давится, кашляет до слёз и потом вытирает рот.  
— Какого… — начинает он, но сэр Каллен на этот раз не останавливается посреди комнаты, а тяжёлой поступью подходит прямо к столу.  
Андерс тщетно пытается спрятать остатки зелья в ладони, но ярко-синий цвет предательски пробивается сквозь пальцы. Он кашляет ещё раз, пытается определить реакцию сэра Каллена, но тому, кажется, вообще нет никакого дела до контрабандного зелья.  
— Керан не спит, — отрывисто говорит он. — У него кошмары, и я знаю, что бывает с магами, когда они проходят Истязание… когда проваливают его. Мне кажется… — Он смотрит на пятно на столе Андерса — тот отслеживает его взгляд. Пятно, безусловно, очень интересное, но он предпочитает, чтобы во время разговора смотрели на него. Поэтому он кладёт руки на стол, закрывая пятно кулаком с зажатым в нём зельем, и сэр Каллен невольно скользит взглядом выше, пока не смотрит прямо на Андерса. У него круги под глазами; нет, уже не круги, просто мешки. И глаза покрасневшие, и его кренит куда-то налево. Андерс приподнимает брови. Это нехорошо.  
— Вам кажется?.. — продолжает он. По-хорошему надо бы предложить сэру Каллену стул, но настолько благородным Андерс никогда не был. Ещё можно предложить не увлекаться больше лириумом, но что-то ему подсказывает, что проблема не в том.  
— Мне кажется, демон всё ещё в нём. Что он и тогда был в нём, сэр Хоук же мог ошибиться? — спрашивает — спрашивает! — он Андерса. — И по ночам он ходит по Казематам. Я обязан постоянно присматривать за ним. Он может нанести удар по кому угодно, в любой момент. Я пытался расспросить его, но он отказывается отвечать на вопросы. Я бы мог обратиться для проверки к Первому чародею, но я знаю, что ему придётся упомянуть это в ежедневном отчёте…  
До Андерса доходили слухи про Орсино, и он подозревает, что тот бы не особо рвался с докладом к Мередит, но делиться этим наблюдением с сэром Калленом он не торопится. В его мире чёрного и белого переварить такую информацию будет непросто.  
— И если я прав, если демон всё ещё в нём и может каждую секунду вырваться наружу, то в опасности все. И он сам, и Круг, и Церковь. — У сэра Каллена испарина выступила на лбу от пламенной речи. Андерс даже заслушался, приоткрыв рот. — Если хоть один демон вырвется наружу в этом месте, то опять пойдёт цепная реакция, опять начнётся паника, и они перестанут себя контролировать, и они все должны будут умереть, и если этого сейчас можно избежать лишь одной смертью…  
Ферелденский Круг, думает Андерс, потому что сэр Каллен, кажется, забывает дышать, и фраза к концу превращается в кашу — отдельные слова не разобрать. Ферелденский Круг — кровь и огонь, судя по слухам, и слава Создателю, что только слухам. Он успел сбежать перед самым восстанием, а ведь мог бы и задержаться; тогда удачная возможность попалась: одни обронённые ключи, один отвлёкшийся храмовник, а иначе он бы или погиб, или бы оказался заперт до конца жизни, смывая с каменных плит кровь бывших братьев и сестёр.  
А сэр Каллен не сбежал — не то чтобы у него был особый стимул, — а значит, он там был. Андерс знает, как ведут себя люди, пережившие столкновение с демонами, со стороны это было очень заметно. Вот только он не понимает, что описывает.  
— Кошмары? — прерывает его Андерс, и сэр Каллен замолкает и наконец вдыхает воздух, пропитанный вонью. — И ночные прогулки по Казематам? И странное поведение?  
Сэр Каллен отрывисто кивает, и Андерс с тяжёлым вздохом встаёт. Ощущение, что в него вселился не дух Справедливости, а дух Благородства; больше ничего не объясняет того факта, что он в самом деле собирается помочь храмовнику, а не захлопывает дверь перед его носом со злорадным хохотом. Он лезет в ящик, запрятанный в углу, под угрюмым взглядом сэра Каллена и со звяканьем ставит перед носом того два пузырька. От удара о стол с донышка поднимается мутный осадок, и сэр Каллен не торопится взять их в руки.  
— Что это? — с подозрением спрашивает он. Андерс закатывает глаза и жалеет, что не покрошил туда ещё корень смерти.  
— «Гниющая плоть», — буркает он, и когда у сэра Каллена расширяются глаза, снова вздыхает и даёт себе зарок не связываться с храмовниками без чувства юмора. Или вообще с храмовниками. — Сонное зелье. Отлично помогает заснуть.  
Сэру Каллену и это не кажется забавным, о чём он незамедлительно сообщает Андерсу.  
— Ты смеёшься надо мной, маг? — щурится он. От растерянного состояния, в котором он только что пребывал, не остаётся и следа; теперь он выглядит сосредоточенным — и опасным. Налёт вежливости тоже слетает.  
Андерсу плевать.  
— Я предлагаю немного подумать, сэр храмовник, — с издёвкой советует он, хочет добавить что-нибудь, но… Они могли бы оказаться в одинаковой ситуации, просто Андерсу повезло. Подумать только, хоть раз ему где-то повезло больше остальных. Поэтому уже мягче он добавляет: — У вас никогда не было кошмаров? Не помните?  
Сэр Каллен едва заметно вздрагивает — Андерс бы и не заметил, не звякни на нём доспехи.  
— Магия крови может вызвать кошмары, — говорит он. Сэр Каллен смотрит теперь куда-то в пол, опять не на Андерса, но сейчас это не вызывает такого раздражения. — Кошмары ведут к бессоннице, к потере внимания — к блужданиям по Казематам, хотя не знаю, как по мне, виды там такие, что кошмары будут сниться почище чем после демонов.  
Не улыбается, но вроде не напрягается сильнее. Рука не тянется к рукояти меча, и Андерса это более чем устраивает.  
— Почему он этого не сказал? — спрашивает вместо этого сэр Каллен, будто Андерс теперь ему вместо магического шара, как у предсказательниц. Но, как ни странно, ответ на этот вопрос у него есть — Хоук рассказывал.  
— Боится за своё место и боится, что его сочтут непригодным к службе. — Он невольно кривится, упоминая «службу», но хоть на это-то он имеет право.  
— Две бутылки? — Сэр Каллен осторожно подвигает одну к себе. Ведь даже проверять не будет, думает Андерс, он же вообще ничего не соображает. Как легко было бы его отравить, и кончики пальцев покалывает — Справедливость тоже это знает, хочет сказать, что они ошиблись, дали не то снадобье. Но Андерс держит его под контролем.  
Когда дело касается храмовников, ничего другого не остаётся.  
— Одна для Керана, — подтверждает Андерс, — вторая для вас.  
Сэр Каллен плотнее сжимает пальцы на хрупком стекле.  
— Для меня? — переспрашивает он. Андерс пожимает плечами.  
— Давно не спали без кошмаров?  
Вместо ответа сэр Каллен совершенно мальчишечьим жестом взъерошивает волосы и по очереди забирает оба пузырька. На выходе он не благодарит, но Андерс этого и не ждёт. Эта клиника для дела, а не для слов.

**2.**  
— Андрасте всемилостивая…  
Он не знает молитву дальше, никогда не знал и не считал нужным выучить.  
— Создатель…  
Молитвы Создателю он тоже не знает, поэтому около Церкви он чувствует себя не в своей тарелке. Всё время кажется, что сейчас люди начнут тыкать в него пальцами, а потом позовут храмовников.  
Элла умерла неделю назад, а её мать ходит сюда каждый день. И с каждым разом она кажется всё старее и старее, будто ещё немного, и приходить будет согбенная старуха с потухшими глазами. Такими же, как у Эллы — Андерс помнит их, большие, тёмные, расширенные от ужаса, живые, а после — пустые.  
Он надеется, что Церковь сможет ей помочь — ведь для этого же она существует? — но результата видно не становится.  
Андерсу интересно иногда: что там происходит? Какие магические слова произносят, чтобы принести облегчение душе? Что будет, если он зайдёт туда и спросит совета, если узнает, что бы на его месте сделала их ненаглядная Андрасте?  
Ответ он знал и так — позовут храмовников, у Церкви это единственный вариант. Увидел мага — зови храмовников, услышал что-то богохульное — зови храмовников. Варрик будет очень смеяться, если Андерс так по-глупому попадётся.  
В прошлый раз он хотел подойти к ней и извиниться. Сказать хоть что-нибудь, что он не хотел, что он сожалеет, и Элла не должна была оказаться среди всего этого.  
«Не приноси извинений за то, что творишь», — глухим эхом отозвался в голове Справедливость. — «Не проси прощения за деяния, что тебе предстоит сотворить. Не сожалей. Не молись их богам».  
Андрасте всемилостивая, проносится у него снова в мыслях, но что уж там, он не знает слов дальше, поэтому слушается и отступает. Так каждый день, он уходит, прячется, и вот — сегодня он снова здесь, хотя и не знает, как себя вести и что говорить.  
Она недавно зашла в Церковь, и Андерс неуверенно топчется у входа — ждёт, пока она не выйдет, и всё это время он будет неуверенно маячить неподалёку, старательно избегая подозрительных взглядов городской стражи.  
«Ты имел на это право, мы имели на это право, мы были правы, мы были в своём праве…» — на один лад вещает Справедливость, и Андерс мотает головой, пытаясь снова взять сознание под контроль, отступает в сторону — и налетает на что-то твёрдое. Бок моментально начинает ныть.  
Андерс щурится против солнца.  
Рыцарь-капитан Каллен смотрит на него с неодобрением.  
— Тебя часто видят тут в последнее время… маг.  
По имени он не называет, и Андерс бы мог изобразить оскорблённое достоинство. Вот только прямо сейчас он сам не знает, кто он такой.  
Он сходу пытается придумать оправдание, что беглому магу могло понадобиться у Церкви, когда лицо Каллена, кажется, чуть смягчается.  
— Создатель, — говорит он наставительно, — готов помогать любой заблудшей душе, какой бы… ээ, заблудшей она ни была.  
Андерса едва не пробивает нервный смех — хорошо, что сэр Каллен пошёл в храмовники, а не в проповедники. С другой стороны, скольких развлечений он лишил паству.  
Он почти оставляет осторожность, чтобы прокомментировать, но его внимание привлекает вновь распахнувшиеся двери Церкви — мать Эллы закончила сегодняшнюю молитву о дочери.  
Андерс не успевает отвести взгляд, сэр Каллен прослеживает, и в его глазах вспыхивает понимание, от которого Андерсу тошно.  
— Я знаю о той девочке, — негромко говорит он, и Андерс паникует. Справедливость рвётся вперёд, чтобы захватить контроль, чтобы не дать им попасться, и Андерс нечеловеческим усилием сдерживает его.  
Почему-то он не чувствует опасности.  
— О девочке? — переспрашивает он, опустив взгляд на камни под ногами, часто и коротко дыша. — О чём это вы?  
— О её смерти. Она была… излишней.  
Андерс пытается дышать медленней, смотрит в стенку за спиной сэра Каллена.  
— Не знал, что вас как-то может заинтересовать смерть какого-то мага, — осторожно говорит он. Упоминание Эллы до сих пор режет по живому, но этого показывать нельзя, слишком опасно.  
«Не ты, не виноват, в своём праве», — речитативом звучит в голове Справедливость.  
Сэр Каллен заметно колеблется. Непонятно почему, Андерс видел, как он огрызается на Хоука, стоит тому открыть рот в защиту магов. Это слишком личное, для всех них.  
— Я не желаю им смерти, — наконец говорит он. — Я никому не желаю смерти. Я хочу лишь мирного разрешения конфликтов. — Андерс подавляет порыв вцепиться ему в воротник, высказать наболевшее, про давящие стены и мечты о свободе, про искушения, которые манят гораздо сильнее, когда у людей нет другого выхода. Про то, что они сами во всём виноваты, сэр Каллен в том числе.  
— Тем не менее, ваш… соратник был не согласен. Усмирение и только усмирение, — горько говорит он. Теперь уже сэр Каллен отводит глаза, не смотрит на него.  
— Мать Эльтина поручила мне расследование этого дела. Ты же в курсе всего, маг. — Он даже не формулирует это как вопрос, знает, что Хоук не будет ничего скрывать от Андерса на тему сопротивления. Андерс тоже не собирается строить святую наивность. Это безумно утомительно.  
— Я видел его письма, — подтверждает он.  
Безумные и пугающие в своей убеждённости и в том, что они бы могли принести Кругу в Киркволле. Андерс не любит Церковь, но он готов сказать матери Эльтине «спасибо» за то, что она тоже отмела их как заблуждение.  
Сэр Каллен тоже слегка кривится. Кажется, он не замечает, что делает это.  
— Письма, да…  
Он замолкает, и Андерс уже не выдерживает. Он выбрасывает руку вперёд, ухватывает сэра Каллена за запястье, сжимает крепче. Тот, конечно, не почувствует через сильверитовый наруч, но Андерсу это нужно.  
— Маги этого не заслужили. Вы загоняете нас в угол, а потом удивляетесь, что мы сопротивляемся.  
Сэр Каллен не пытается вырвать руку.  
— Я не собираюсь обсуждать это здесь, — шипит он. Андерс представляет, как сейчас выглядит, но не может остановиться.  
— Ты не будешь обсуждать это вообще, — огрызается он, забывая о вежливом обращении. — Мы для тебя животные, а храмовники будут правы в любой ситуации. Вот она твоя справедливость. Доволен?  
Сэр Каллен стискивает зубы. Руку он так и не отбирает.  
— Храмовники не всегда правы, — бросает он, и это ему даётся явно нелегко, особенно учитывая, кому он это говорит. Андерс моргает — вся задиристость выходит из него, как вода в сток. Он разжимает пальцы, на которых остались красные следы от зазубрин на наручах.  
— Что? — переспрашивает он.  
Сэр Каллен оглядывается, бросает взгляд на Церковь, будто оттуда сейчас выйдет мать Эльтина и отлучит его за кощунственные речи.  
— Сэр Алрик был храмовником, — говорит сэр Каллен, — но его стремление усмирить всех магов было ошибочно.  
Андерс недоверчиво качает головой.  
— И это всё? — свистящим шёпотом спрашивает он. — Просто «ошибочно»? Отнять сознание у человека, у людей — это ошибочно?  
Это не может продолжаться долго, скоро на них обратят внимание — тень скрывает их постольку-поскольку, сэр Каллен известен среди храмовников, а к Андерсу ходило достаточно знати, чтобы было известно кто он и чем занимается. Андерс не может привлекать к себе внимание, только не сейчас.  
— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал? — У сэра Каллена и так не самое завидное терпение, но теперь, похоже Андерс истощил его окончательно. — Что маги — беззащитные овечки, а мы их угнетаем? Что в их сознаниях нет демонов, а в помыслах — корысти? Что можно оставить их без присмотра, не обращая внимания на гибнущих людей?  
— Мы тоже люди! — срывается Андерс, едва ли не кричит сэру Каллену в лицо. — Когда ты признаешь, что мы тоже люди?  
Всё-таки можно его в проповедники. Равнодушным никого не оставит.  
Справедливость просыпается, пытается вырваться, но Андерс не даёт. Только не сейчас, сейчас его время.  
Сэр Каллен подаётся впереди, и теперь уже он перехватывает руку Андерса, которой тот размахивает у него перед лицом.  
— Сэр Алрик не был хорошим человеком, — бросает он. — Да, он был храмовником, но его намерения бросили тень на всех нас. И мне очень жаль ту девочку…  
— Эллу, — вставляет Андерс, потому что если он заставляет себя думать о ней по имени, то остальные тоже будут, просто обязаны.  
— Эллу, — слушается сэр Каллен. — Но, несмотря на её смерть, этот день… Гибель сэра Алрика облегчит жизнь многим… — Он заминается.  
Андерс выдыхает, смотрит на своё запястье, которое сжимает рука в перчатке. Сейчас не время и не место, но это не помешает ему оставить последнее слово за собой.  
— Многим… людям? — услужливо предлагает он. Сэр Каллен смотрит на него долгим взглядом, качает головой.  
— Многим людям, — кивает он, даже не закончив это «демоны с тобой». — В любом случае, расследование почти окончено. Всё почти кончено.  
Он отпускает Андерса, коротко кивает ему и отступает.  
— Почти кончено, — беззвучно повторяет Андерс. Опустошение внутри отступает, и дышать становится чуть легче.  
Наверно, он не вернётся завтра сюда.  
Справедливость согласно вздыхает в его сознании.

**3.**  
Тело стэна осталось за поворотом, дворец виконта ближе и ближе, и Андерс старается не поскользнуться на скользкой от крови мостовой, когда Хоук резко затормаживает — так, что Андерс едва не влетает ему в спину.  
— Ну что ты там, — ворчит Варрик, обходя Хоука, но почти сразу затыкается.  
На земле лежит Донник, бледный как смерть. Авелин рядом с ним на коленях, прижимает руки к его груди. Ладони у неё багровые. Над ними обоими нависает сэр Каллен, а городские стражники пытаются не пропустить к ним кунари. Верные стрелы Варрика неслабо облегчают им задачу, но Андерс сосредоточен только на одном — на раненом. Он тоже обходит Хоука, но тот ухватывает его за плечо и дёргает назад. Андерс шипит от боли, и Авелин вскидывает голову. У неё подозрительно блестят глаза, но она упрямо не плачет, это же Авелин, она сильная, пусть под её руками снова умирает любимый.  
Иногда Андерс почти жалеет, что не может прожить чью-то чужую жизнь, но это определённо не один из таких моментов.  
Когда она понимает, кто перед ней, она тихо охает, смотрит на них, а потом переводит взгляд на сэра Каллена и закусывает губу. Она не будет просить о помощи, думает Андерс, потому что не хочет подвергать его опасности, отступник перед храмовником — как кость перед мабари, уже не отпустит. И Хоук тоже пытает защитить его.  
Андерс не совсем понимает, как это произошло. Откуда в его жизни появились люди, которые считают его существование хоть мало-мальски важным?  
Донник ему не настолько интересен, но для Авелин он важен, поэтому если Авелин признаёт его другом и хранит его секрет, то Андерс тоже может поступить как её друг.  
Ну и гордость целителя не может страдать.  
Он мягко стряхивает руку Хоука и качает головой. Сэр Каллен наконец соизволяет повернуть голову в его сторону, и Хоук напрягается, опускает руку на рукоять меча. С другой стороны тренькает тетива — Варрик мягко поглаживает Бьянку, готовый в любой момент вскинуть её и выстрелить.  
Но у Андерса — и у Донника — нет времени на какие-нибудь церемонии, а стража, закончившая с очередной волной кунари, подходит ближе в ожидании новых приказов. Авелин ещё плотнее сжимает губы. Она сильная, но всему есть пределы, и сейчас её хватает лишь на то, чтобы не показать ужас на лице. Отдавать приказы она не способна, поэтому у Андерса есть только один союзник.  
— Андерс! — Хоук идёт за ним следом, остановить уже не пытается, просто шипит на ухо. — Это опасно…  
Больше он ничего не говорит, потому что наконец смотрит в глаза Авелин. Она не просит о помощи, она не будет просить о помощи, и Хоука сейчас разорвёт между стремлением защитить Андерса от плена и желанием защитить Авелин от новой боли.  
Андерс искренне рад, что хоть на этот раз Хоуку не придётся ничего решать.  
— Всё хорошо, — говорит он в ответ, опускается на колени и улыбается Авелин. Ей не помешает немного надежды.  
Донник дышит тяжело, хрипло, и терять времени они уже не могут.  
Проклятая стража.  
Хоук маячит за спиной, Андерс это чувствует. Хочет попросить, чтобы Андерс не выдавал себя, сказать, что они что-нибудь сейчас придумают, но не может этого сделать перед Авелин. Тяжело иметь принципы. Варрик менее тактичен, поэтому толкает Андерса в спину — несильно, но тот едва не заваливается вперёд. Хорошо ещё Изабеллы нет, она бы двинула прямо к страже с отвлекающими манёврами.  
Андерс тяжело выдыхает и смотрит на сэра Каллена снизу вверх. Тот со стоическим выражением лица делает вид, что ничего не замечает, хотя в гулком переулке даже шёпот отдаётся так, что его слышно из-за боевых криков поодаль. Андерс выжидает.  
— На соседней улице могли остаться кунари. Мы с патрулём проверим. Минут за десять.  
Андерс мягко, но настойчиво отводит в сторону руки Авелин, и она, сжав кулаки, упирается ими в землю, оставляя там багровые мазки. Он всматривается в рану — чуть ли не насквозь, с рваными краями, и жив Донник только потому, что Авелин хоть как-то сдерживала поток крови.  
Всё-таки надо сказать Хоуку — пусть присмотрит, чтобы эти двое поженились.  
— За пятнадцать, — просит Андерс, — проверьте лучше за пятнадцать.  
За спиной раздаются оборванный звук и сдавленные гномские проклятья. Видать, у Варрика от неожиданности соскользнул палец с тетивы.  
— Да ты не сбрендил ли часом, Блондинчик? — бормочет он, наклонившись к уху Андерса — благо недалеко наклоняться. С другой стороны его плеча касается рука Хоука. Андерс бросает косой взгляд — другую тот опустил на рукоять меча. Отлично. Видимо, заподозрил издёвку в словах сэра Каллена и нашёл для себя способ спасти и Донника для Авелин, и прикрыть Андерса. Всего-то надо избавиться от мешающего храмовника. И стражи. И случайных свидетелей.  
Если они все выживут, то с приоритетами Хоука тоже надо будет что-то сделать.  
Но Справедливость уже сковывает холодом его ладони и запястья, резким шёпотом говорит, что такой шанс упускать нельзя, храмовники должны умирать, и жаль, что не от руки Андерса, но главное — результат.  
Нет, думает Андерс, не сейчас, не так, не он.  
— Пятнадцать, — повторяет он, глядя на сэра Каллена. Только бы ушёл, пока Андерс в себе, а Хоук за плечом.  
Пока Донник жив.  
— Пятнадцать, — соглашается тот и разворачивается к страже, которой осталось не так и много. — За мной, — велит он, направляясь в сторону ближайшего переулка. Сквозного, знает Андерс, и уже за углом никому из них не будет видно вспышек и магического свечения.  
И очень вовремя, потому что Донник едва дышит. Не будь Андерс духовным целителем, у него бы и шанса не было. Поэтому он закрывает глаза, взывает к духам, молится так, как никогда не будет молиться Создателю — зачем, если Создатель никогда и ничего не сделает для него, а духи всегда рядом.  
Когда он исцеляет, все чувства обострены. Он слышит, как Авелин рядом затаивает дыхание, знает, что сейчас она неотрывно следит за быстро затягивающейся под руками Андерса раной. Слышит, как Хоук снова проверяет, как ходит лезвие в ножнах. Слышит, как Варрик пихает Хоука в бок и спрашивает:  
— Это что за новости? — а Хоук почти беззвучно пожимает плечами.  
Всё нормально, хочет сказать Андерс. Он не выдаст меня. Пока что не выдаст.  
Рассчитывать на храмовника очень странно.  
Справедливость не одобряет, но он не одобряет большую часть того, что обычно делает Андерс, поэтому тот пропускает это мимо ушей.

**4.**  
У Церкви Андерсу неуютно, но тянет туда словно заклинанием. Справедливость вскидывается в голове, пытается перехватить контроль, распалённый после прошлого столкновения с храмовниками и магами, и Андерсу приходится в буквальном смысле вырывать контроль за собственными ногами. В последние годы это случается всё чаще и от этого всё неожиданнее.  
На этот раз он не маячит перед входом, сразу уходит в тень подворотни, — и очень вовремя: рядом звучат чьи-то голоса. Чересчур знакомые голоса. Десять лет в этом городе, и он уже не может пройтись по улице, чтобы не напороться на кого-то, на кого не следует. Слишком активная социальная жизнь? Это вряд ли.  
Голоса приближаются вместе с таким знакомым звяканьем доспехов, и Андерс отходит дальше, глубже, где тень становится чернильно-чёрной, пряча его с головы до ног.  
— …предательство, — шипит сэр Каллен, припирая Керана к стенке. Сказать по правде, Андерс думал, что Керан уже забрал отца и сестру и сбежал подальше от Киркволла, но, видимо, предусмотрительности не хватило. Хотя, может, просто не успел — у сэра Каллена чутьё периодически бывало как у матёрого мабари. — Поверить Траску…  
— Траск был хорошим человеком, — вскидывается Керан. Смелый, значит. — Он хотел равенства для магов и храмовников, он хотел прекратить все эти распри…  
Андерс перестаёт слушать в какой-то момент, устало закрыв глаза. Справедливость злится, и это вполне… справедливо, Варрик бы посмеялся над дурацкой игрой слов. Иллюзии юной наивности уже не для них, равенства не будет, всё близится к концу, хотя пока никто не знает, каким он станет — кровавая бойня, не первая для Киркволла, но, может, последняя, или светящиеся печати на лбу. Но если Траск успел вбить Керану в голову пасторальную картинку, как маги и храмовники заплетают друг другу косички и украшают их цветами, то Андерсу тут явно делать нечего.  
— Ты пошёл за моей спиной, — в какой-то момент не выдерживает сэр Каллен и встряхивает Керана за воротник. Мабари как есть. — Ты пошёл за спиной рыцаря-командора…  
Андерс сжимает кулаки, пытаясь удержать Справедливость — синий свет выдаст их обоих.  
— Мередит сошла с ума, — едва ли не кричит Керан, и им всем безумно повезло, что сейчас началась служба, и площадь перед Церковью практически вымерла. — Она не видит, она ничего не хочет видеть, маги не враги…  
— Это маги крови-то нам не враги? — тихо, опасно тихо спрашивает Каллен. Андерс снова почти нехотя вспоминает рассказы Амелла о выжженном Ферелденском Круге, о молодом храмовнике в магической тюрьме и о порождениях тьмы, мелькающих рядом. — Не разделяющие врагов и друзей, полные ненависти. Ты думаешь, если ты снимешь с них оковы, они тебя пощадят? Думаешь, всё можно решить мирными переговорами, а сталь — удел не умеющих думать? Тогда у меня для тебя плохие новости.  
— Но Траск хотел… — уже не столько уверенно говорит Керан. Андерс его понимает: злость в глазах сэра Каллена помогает ему утихомирить Справедливость, что уж говорить о глупом мальчишке.  
— Траск мёртв, — безжалостно обрывает его сэр Каллен. — Убит теми самыми магами, с которыми пытался работать. А ты выжил по какой-то случайности, но до сих пор считаешь, что способен вести какие-либо переговоры, хотя даже здесь ты не понимаешь во что угодил.  
Керан никнет с каждым словом.  
— Я уеду… — говорит он тихо, когда Каллен делает паузу. — Заберу сестру, отца тоже можно уговорить. Пожалуйста, дайте мне уехать, сэр Каллен. — В голосе прорезается неуверенность. — Я хочу уехать. Не отдавайте меня Мередит.  
У Андерса чешется нос, но он боится пошевелиться. Слишком хочется дослушать до конца, услышать, что скажет Каллен. Хотя бы он больше не думает, что в Керане сидит демон, но политический заговор… Мередит сделает из мальчишки козла отпущения, раз уж Траск мёртв. Андерс это понимает, Каллен, несомненно, понимает лучше.  
Наверно, ему надо знать ответ, чтобы всё-таки понять, что он за человек. Потому что Андерс не понимает, как с этим ярым недоверием к магам Каллен что-то принимал из его рук, смотрел в другую сторону, когда Андерс этого просил.  
Справедливости не удалось убить в нём простое человеческое любопытство.  
Он еле дышит, чтобы не пропустить развязку, когда Каллен выпускает воротник Керана, едва ли не с брезгливостью.  
— Проваливай! — велит он, и Керан проскальзывает между ним и стеной обратно к площади, бросает на Каллена неуверенный взгляд, который тот игнорирует, продолжая смотреть прямо перед собой на каменную кладку, и скрывается с глаз.  
Андерс выжидает, думает, что Каллен сейчас тоже уйдёт, но тот продолжает стоять, только с шумом дышит, хмурится и стоит, слегка покачиваясь и сжав кулаки.  
Он прикрыл Керана перед Мередит, говорил Хоук, отхлёбывая дешёвой выпивки в «Висельнике». Так ненавидит демонов, но поверил на слово, что в Керане никто не сидит, и прикрыл его. Неожиданность для храмовника, обычно они не закрывают на это глаза.  
Но Андерс знает, чего стоил для Каллена тот выбор, бессонные ночи и страх, что сейчас что-то случится. Но он поверил, а теперь всё тот же человек ударил ему в спину.  
Андерсу никто никогда не бил в спину. Маги убегали, храмовники их ловили, Церковь осуждала, в его мире всё было настолько чёрно-белым, что даже оттенки серого он мог сосчитать по пальцам. У Каллена было то же самое.  
А сейчас он стоит, и Андерс не знает, что с ним сделать — пока Каллен сам не делает глубокий прерывистый вдох, потирая лицо руками. Вот это Андерс узнаёт — так всегда делал Хоук, когда ему предстояло выйти из дома и вести себя как Защитник. Так всегда делал Ирвинг, когда должен был наказать Андерса за очередной побег.  
Правильные решения принимаются тяжело, особенно если они идут вразрез с принципами.  
Андерс выскальзывает из тени, вроде почти бесшумно, но через два шага он обнаруживает у горла острие меча. Каллен пару раз моргает, будто не сразу понимает, кто это, но потом отводит меч в сторону. Тут уже выдыхает Андерс.  
— Вот какие приветствия приняты у храмовников, — сдавленно говорит он, проводя ладонями по бёдрам, стряхивая ярко-голубые всплески — Справедливость почти успел. — Не очень-то дружелюбно.  
Каллен явно не настроен шутить. Впрочем, другого ожидать было бы глупо.  
Зрачки у него расширены — Андерс такие видел у магов, как раз перед тем, как их выпихивали из своего же тела демоны, меч в руке заметно ведёт. Ещё хорошо, что не дрогнул у горла Андерса, мечи храмовников остры.  
— Сэр храмовник? — как можно вежливее спрашивает он. — Вы не собираетесь тут пасть у моих ног?  
С вежливостью не срабатывает, ладно. Каллен снова моргает, не собираясь ему отвечать, и Андерс уже беспокоится. Не то что совсем за Каллена, но если его застанут с храмовником, который размахивает мечом и на котором лица нет, то добром это может не кончиться.  
— Уходи, маг, — командует Каллен, — это не твоё дело.  
Но это его дело, ему не нужна вспышка ярости от Справедливости, чтобы вспомнить: он повязан со всем, что происходит в Киркволле.  
Андерс подходит ближе.  
— Убери меч, — шипит он. Каллену явно не нравится, что им командуют. Он снова приподнимает острие, слава Создателю, не тянется им снова к горлу Андерса, но ближе подойти не даёт. — Скоро закончится служба. Хочешь, чтобы нас застали здесь в подобной ситуации?  
У Каллена вряд ли будут проблемы, но Андерса он не сдаст, потому что Андерс в этот раз не сделал ничего противозаконного. Ну, если не считать того, что само его нахождение вне круга — уже нарушение.  
В любом случае оставаться здесь не стоит, и Андерс, не сводя глаз с меча, как и Керан тогда, по стенке обходит Каллена. Тот ему не препятствует, и Андерс переводит дыхание. Выход из подворотни уже маячит перед глазами, но на свою беду он оборачивается. Каллен так и стоит; рука мелко подрагивает, и меч коротко скрежещет по каменной кладке.  
Надо же, думает Андерс, как же храмовников выбивает из колеи нож в спине. Он делает неуверенный шаг обратно, и Справедливость щерится, протестует против решения Андерса, но тот в последнее время всё больше ценит собственную самостоятельность.  
Подходит он осторожно, с протянутой рукой, прикасается рукой к запястью Каллена, который, кажется, уже успел забыть об Андерсе. Тот вздрагивает.  
— Убери меч, — повторяет Андерс. — И пойдём.  
— Ты с ума сошёл? — спрашивает хрипловато Каллен. — Что ты творишь? Убирайся, маг.  
Андерс бы мог оскорбиться, но в его голоса нет никакого запала, только усталость человека, вокруг которого вновь рассыпаются столь тщательно возведённые стены. А он не Варрик, чтобы шутить даже в таких ситуациях, поэтому он только чуть сильнее нажимает на запястье, пока Каллен не отдёргивает руку и не убирает наконец меч. Андерс удовлетворённо кивает.  
— Пойдём, — говорит он, ловит подозревающий взгляд Каллена и отвечает на него его укоризненным покачиванием головы. — Ты пил моё зелье. Подозрения немного запоздали, не находишь? Но если тебе станет легче — клянусь своим посохом, что не замышляю тебе никакого зла.  
Про Справедливость он предусмотрительно умалчивает.  
— Почему посохом? — спрашивает Каллен. Андерс передёргивает плечами.  
— Не знаю. Ирвинг так всегда говорил Грегору, когда они о чём-то договаривались. Мол, в этой проклятой башне у него не осталось ничего своего кроме посоха, чем ему ещё было клясться.  
— Тебе тоже нечем клясться? — уточняет Каллен, но на это Андерс предпочитает не отвечать, только кивком предлагает следовать за ним.  
В Верхнем городе много особняков, вот только хозяева в них надолго не задерживаются. Нож под рёбра с приветом от любящих родственников, неудачная прогулка ночью к «Розе» или мимо работорговцев, которым последняя собранная партия на экспорт кажется слишком маленькой, неудачно сделанный реверанс перед виконтом — жизнь в Киркволле не щадит ни бедняков, ни знать. Тем не менее, порой это бывает на руку, потому что только вчера Варрик хвастался в «Висельнике», как они с Изабеллой и Фенрисом (ну так и быть, ещё и Хоук помог) зачистили одно из логов Хартии, которое так удобно расположилось на входе в Верхний город. В качестве работы Хоука Андерс не сомневался, а за один день занять опустевшее жилище никто не успел бы, поэтому сейчас он и направляется в ту сторону. Каллен идёт за ним — поодаль, Андерс поминутно оглядывается, но это и к лучшему, никому из них было не надо, чтобы их связывали друг с другом.  
Дверь прикрыта, но не заперта, и Андерс осматривается, не наблюдает ли кто, прежде чем проскользнуть внутрь. Минуту-другую, пока Каллен ещё снаружи, он изучает жилище, но оно ничем не отличается от других раздолбанных особняков, где устраивались разбойники или пираты, или маги крови. Мраморная лестница с десятком расколотых ступеней, разбитые балюстрады поверху. На стенах бледные квадраты там, где раньше висели картины — всё, что имело свою цену, уже давным-давно продано. Та ещё разруха.  
— Что мы здесь делаем? — Каллен снова напряжён, и, кажется, Андерс лимит доверия на сегодня уже почти исчерпал.  
— У нас выходной, — в голос отзывается он, потому что в клинику он не успеет вернуться, да и до «Висельника» дойдёт вряд ли. — Мы отдыхаем.  
Каллен снова темнеет лицом, но Андерс уже идёт по ступенькам, не сомневаясь, что Каллен последует за ним. Не в характере рыцаря-капитана оставлять ситуацию неразрешённой.  
На втором этаже Андерс осматривает комнату за комнатой, благо запертых дверей банда не оставила, пока не находит подходящую. Факел вспыхивает от метко пущенного заклинания — Андерс с облегчением думает, что не промахнулся, и свет играет на горлышках пустых бутылок, грудой сваленных у стола. Запечатанных тут тоже хватает, не бывает бандитского логова без стереотипов — в данном случае без склада алкоголя, а ему только это и надо.  
Андерс смахивает со стола ещё несколько недопитых бутылок в сторону стены и жестом предлагает Каллену сесть. Тот слушается, но скорее от растерянности, чем от того, что Андерс такой убедительный.  
— Итак, план на вечер, — говорит он, — не перебивать, пока я не закончу. Ненавижу, когда меня перебивают, совершенно сбивает с мысли и только всех задерживает. Так что полагаюсь на тебя.  
У Каллена делается такой вид, будто сейчас он разнесёт и деревянный стол, и груды бутылок, и самого Андерса в клочья, поэтому Андерс торопливо продолжает. Проклятый гуманизм. Пусть подобным Хоук занимается.  
— Он был неправ, — говорит Андерс. — Не в том, что пошёл за Траском — все бы пошли за Траском, такая харизма для храмовника, я сам проникся. Но в том, что не доверился тебе. В конце концов, ты уже один раз уже не сдал его Мередит. Я, кстати, говорил, что меня это впечатлило? Меня это очень впечатлило. Очень благородно. Особенно для храмовника.  
Пока он говорит, то выбирает среди нераспечатанных бутылок что-то более-менее сносное, но занятие бесполезное — самое ужасное пойло «Висельника» и то было бы приличней. Но бежать сейчас к Фенрису за его вином поздновато, придётся Каллену потерпеть. Среди кружек он находит самую чистую, наливает почти до краёв и ставит перед Калленом. Тот начинает приподниматься, но Андерс кладёт руку ему на плечо, мысленно с ней прощаясь, и усаживает его обратно.  
— Не много ли ты на себя берёшь? — спрашивает Каллен. Это несколько раздражает, о чём он незамедлительно и делится.  
— Вперёд, сэр храмовник, — предлагает он, — обратно в Казематы. Мередит будет счастлива видеть, как её капитан спотыкается о собственный меч, потому что обнаружил, что за его спиной крутили интриги. Только у меня для вас новость — в Киркволле все крутят интриги.  
— И ты?  
— И я, — уже более мирно соглашается он. — Я бы предложил «Розу»: приятнее, и с утра голова не так болит. Но беда с вами, принципиальными. До «Розы» доходят только беспринципные, а остальные предпочитают гордо страдать.  
Он доходит до двери, запечатывает её заклинанием и встаёт к ней спиной.  
Что ты делаешь, мечется Справедливость, мы должны убить храмовника! Вспомни о своём долге.  
Не сейчас, думает Андерс, и так будет по-твоему. Но сейчас мы все виноваты в том, что происходит, мы не нашли нужного выхода, не успели остановить ситуацию, пока она не привела к такому. Поэтому не мешай мне платить по долгам, пусть даже если они и не совсем мои.  
— А что потом? — спрашивает Каллен. Пальцы подобрались совсем близко к ручке кружки.  
— А потом мы расходимся, — пожимает плечами Андерс. — Меня ждёт клиника. Вас — свои храмовничьи дела, предпочитаю в них не лезть. Люблю оставаться живым и свободным, знаете ли.  
Каллен выдавливает некое подобие улыбки — или это страдальческая гримаса, — и делает глоток.  
Вот теперь это совершенно точно страдальческая гримаса.  
— Положим, что ничто из сказанного сегодня за пределы комнаты не выйдет. Так что мучает вас, сэр храмовник? — Андерс пытается подделаться под нотки, которые слышал когда-то в голосе Ирвинга, когда тот пытался разговорить его, а не распекал за очередную выходку. Умудрённый и понимающий.  
— Каллен, — помедлив, отвечает тот. — Каждый раз, когда я слышу «сэр храмовник», следом за этим следует просьба.  
Андерс любезно умалчивает, что его самого зовут не «маг».  
— Каллен, — поправляется он. — Так к чему такая реакция на малолетнего идиота? Ну выбрал он себе не того покровителя…  
Каллен смотрит в одну точку на стенке, потом встряхивает головой и наливает вторую кружку. Надо же, Андерс не заметил, как он закончил с первой.  
— Малолетний идиот, — говорит он, — загубил свою жизнь, наслушавшись сказочек от Траска. А я не заметил.  
В голосе прорезается злость. Долго, видать, его это точило, раз он решился исповедаться Андерсу.  
— Ну, — осторожно начинает он, — Траск — ветеран, у него богатый опыт…  
— Траск по уши погрузился в свои бредни, — отрезает Каллен.  
— Слава Создателю, потому что я уже чувствовал себя неловко, рассыпаясь в комплиментах храмовнику.  
— Траск устроил всё это из-за дочери. Когда ей поставили печать, и он впервые снова смог с ней поговорить… У него были такие глаза…  
Андерс прекрасно знает, какие глаза были у Траска, ему не надо это представлять. Тёмно-красные лучи на лбу, прорезанном первыми морщинами.  
— Но он не должен был её отпускать. — Каллен устало поднимает взгляд на Андерса, как будто ждёт поддержки. — И тогда бы всего этого не произошло, и он бы не стал использовать её как символ всего, что он считает несправедливым. И не потащил бы Керана за собой. А у него достаточно мозгов и харизмы, чтобы увлечь юные умы, — выплёвывает он, явно кого-то цитируя.  
— Хотя бы тут не маги виноваты, — буркает Андерс. — Можно подумать, ты был умнее в его возрасте.  
Каллен замирает, поджимает губы и молча наливает третью кружку. Андерс чуть не пинает себя, потому что Каллена в таком возрасте он знал, видел, как тот впервые появился в Ферелденском Кругу, полный оптимизма и желания нести порядок и покой в жизнь магов. Пока не оказался в магической тюрьме, искушаемый демонами, и не растерял всё дружелюбие. Андерс не сразу узнал его, когда впервые увидел в Киркволле.  
— Не был, — наконец соглашается Каллен. Уже запинается немного. Уж на что Андерс легковес, но даже его не ведёт так быстро. Хоть и пойло здесь покрепче, чем он обычно употребляет, да и Каллен соблюдает более строгий образ жизни. Как он вообще расслабляется? — Поэтому тогда в башне… Тогда всё так и получилось.  
Андерс мотает головой, потому что он не к этим выводам хотел привести Каллена.  
— Если затянуть людям ошейник, глупо будет удивляться тому, что они будут пытаться из него вырваться!  
Он чувствует, как Справедливость кипит внутри. Но как вообще он низко пал, что пытается убедить в чём-то одного-единственного полупьяного храмовника. И после этого Справедливость продолжает думать, что Андерс способен на какие-то решительные действия?  
— Маги… — снова начинает Каллен, и Андерс не выдерживает. Он отталкивается от двери, вытаскивает из угла колченогий стул и ставит его напротив Каллена.  
— Наливай ещё и слушай меня внимательно. — Сам он пить не собирается. — Маги — тоже люди. И уже достаточно звать меня магом. Во-первых, мало ли кто услышит, не обязательно сообщать об этом всей улице. Во-вторых, ты прекрасно знаешь, как меня зовут. Ну?  
Разумеется, Каллен знает, как его зовут. На третьей или четвёртой попытке побега он притаскивал его обратно и краснел, когда Андерс флиртовал с ним и с остальными храмовниками. Но это было в башне, а теперь…  
— Андерс, — внезапно говорит Каллен, и он вздрагивает, приподнимает голову. Того уже ведёт влево. — Что ты пытаешься мне доказать? Что Траск был прав? Что Керан был прав? Что я сам заслужил это?  
— Я… — начинает Андерс, но он слишком устал для всех этих препираний. Он хотел помочь, хотя бы на один вечер отвлечься от проблем в клинике и со Справедливостью, и с храмовниками, и с Церковью… Как-то очень много у него стало проблем. А Справедливость и в «Розу» не даст ему заглянуть. — Керан принял это решение, — наконец говорит он. — Не Траск, не ты, даже не Мередит. Я не говорю, что на его решение ничего не повлияло из ваших слов или поступков, но конечное решение принимал всё равно он. Поэтому, знаешь, что? Я даю тебе выходной. Вот он я, маг-отступник, ты сэкономил вечер, не гоняясь за мной. Поэтому сядь, выпей как нормальный человек, выговорись.  
— Нам запрещено… — неуверенно говорит Каллен, но первая бутылка скоро закончится, и строить из себя святошу поздно.  
— Вам всё запрещено, — буркает Андерс. — Пить, отдыхать… думать. Знаешь, как только мне стали запрещать пить, я начал звереть. Может, храмовники поэтому такие нервные? Вам всё запрещено?  
— Кто запретил тебе пить? — с подозрением спрашивает Каллен. Андерс сразу же виновато отворачивается.  
— Да так, — говорит он. — Друг.  
— Друг… — тянет Каллен. — Интересные у тебя друзья, ма… Андерс.  
— Ты даже не представляешь, — искренне отвечает тот.  
Каллен пьёт, Андерс только и успевает подставлять бутылку. Сам он молчит, зато Каллен разговаривается, сильнее и сильнее. Путается в словах и говорит медленнее, но не замолкает ни на минуту.  
— Я дал ему шанс, понимаешь? — Он возит рукой по столу. — Рыцарь-командор дала ему шанс. А я за него поручился. Я поручился своей честью. И вместо того, чтобы оправдать это доверие, он повёлся на речи первого попавшегося храмовника…  
— Я бы не назвал Траска первым попавшимся… — ляпает Андерс, и Каллен стучит кружкой.  
— Он давал присягу Мередит. Не Траску. Если слово храмовника не будет ничего стоить…  
Андерс кривится. Слово храмовника для него и так не стоит ничего.  
— Я думал, ты умер в башне, — говорит Каллен чуть позже. Андерс удивлённо вскидывается, и Каллен тихо усмехается, трёт лицо ладонью. Перчатки он к счастью снял до этого. — Они не успели объявить тебя в розыск перед тем, как всё началось. А потом… потом я…  
— Не до того было, — подсказывает Андерс. Каллен кивает и смотрит вглубь кружки, которая снова успевает опустеть.  
— Ты не расскажешь об этом Мередит.  
Андерс невольно усмехается.  
— Да, наверно, не буду упоминать этого в своём докладе.  
— А сэру Хоуку? — Каллен смотрит куда-то мимо Андерса, и тот оборачивается проверить, не проявилось ли чего на стенке. На его месте опасаться бы стоило не Хоука, а Варрика, но вряд ли Мередит читает книги его авторства.  
— И Хоуку не скажу.  
В какой-то момент Каллена начинает уже ощутимо клонить вбок, и Андерс собирается встать, не дать ему рухнуть на пол и приложиться головой об угол стола — недостойная будет для храмовника смерть. Но Каллен снова вскидывает голову, отпихивает неуверенной рукой кружку.  
— Зачем ты это делаешь? — спрашивает он. — Клиника. Я знаю про твою клинику. И ты всем помогаешь. — Он смотрит на Андерса лихорадочно блестящими глазами. — Раньше ты не хотел всем помогать. Тогда, в башне. И мне ты помогаешь. Ты ведь ненавидишь храмовников?  
— А ты ненавидишь магов? — отзывается Андерс.  
Каллен задумывается, потом качает головой.  
— Я уже не знаю, кто мне враг. Ты не враг. Наверное.  
А он враг, взывает Справедливость. Он враг-враг-враг.  
У Каллена взъерошенные волосы, покрасневшие уши, и он не может нормально ухватить кружку за ручку. Если бы все враги у Андерса были такие, было бы гораздо проще.  
Он встаёт, обходит стол и протягивает Каллену руку.  
— На сегодня хватит.  
Каллен, как ни странно, слушается.  
В соседней комнате есть — была — кровать. Каркас разломали, зато матрас почти невредим, и Андерс тянет Каллена туда, обхватив его за талию. Доспехи мешаются; почему до Каллена не дошло снять хотя бы нагрудник?  
Скинуть эту груду сильверита на матрас удаётся не сразу — Каллен цепляется за него с закрытыми глазами, едва ли не уткнувшись лицом в шею, жарко выдыхает. Андерс сглатывает.  
— Никаких поблажек себе? — сдавленно спрашивает он. — Странно, что Мередит вас ещё не придумала кастрировать, чтобы точно не отвлекались от своих обязанностей.  
Каллен медленно поднимает голову и открывает глаза. Выпивкой от него несёт убийственно, но Андерс всё равно несколько секунд гладит короткие волосы у него на затылке, прежде чем скинуть на матрас.  
— Было проще, когда ты шарахался от меня, как в башне, — с сожалением говорит он.  
Этого Каллен уже не слышит — засыпает почти сразу.  
Ночь Андерс сидит около двери, сторожит, как и обещал. Каллен просыпается с рассветными лучами; привычка, выработанная многими годами тренировок. Он со стоном хватается за голову. Видимо, с лириумной ломкой Каллен тоже был не знаком. Андерс видел её со стороны — никакое похмелье в сравнение не шло.  
Он встаёт с пола, тянется — что-то хрустит в спине, ему уже не восемнадцать, чтобы ночь на полу проходила бесследно, — пересекает комнату и опускается на корточки около матраса.  
Каллен вздрагивает от внезапного звука, будто забыл, что Андерс в комнате. Хотя, может, успел и забыть. Он пытается отвести руку от глаз, но солнечные лучи слишком болезненны, и он возвращает её на место.  
— Не дёргайся, — мягко говорит Андерс и прижимает прохладную ладонь к его лбу.  
Он чувствует момент, когда Каллен с облегчением выдыхает, разве что не вжимаясь в его ладонь.  
— Вот и всё. — Андерс убирает руку, борясь с желанием ещё раз взъерошить светлые волосы. Видать, слишком давно у него не было компании, раз на обычные прикосновения он так ведётся. Надо с этим что-то делать, он-то не храмовник, и обеты он не приносил. — Рыцарь-капитан к работе готов. Можно обратно в Казематы.  
Выглядит Каллен, конечно, ужасно, глаза покрасневшие, да и ванна бы не помешала. Но, по крайней мере, он сможет сегодня нормально передвигаться.  
Каллен молча смотрит на него, но Андерс особой благодарности и не ждал, поэтому он резко поднимается.  
— Андерс, — окликает он, когда тот уже почти у двери.  
Андерс замирает на секунду.  
— Услуга за услугу, — отвечает он.  
Только он уже немного сбился, кто кому должен.

**5.**  
Андерс не смотрит ему в глаза, и это странно, потому что в последнее время Андерс не особо стесняется в высказывании своих мыслей. Они, правда, у него все об одном, поэтому сейчас Варрик несколько теряется.  
— Комнату тебе, говоришь, Блондинчик?  
— С отдельным входом, — терпеливо повторяет Андерс. — Я буду должен.  
На деле, если считать залеченные раны и синяки, это Варрик, как и все остальные, кругом должен Андерсу, но сам Андерс, кажется, забыл понятие «меркантильность». Варрика уже давно это тревожит — как же так можно.  
В «Висельнике» хватает комнат по бокам узких коридоров, попасть в которые нельзя с главной лестницы, но используются они обычно любовниками, которым нельзя попадаться вместе — и в «Розе» светиться неохота, или благородным господам, замышляющим что-то неподобающее людям их статуса. К последним Андерс вроде как не относится, поэтому Варрик чуть ли не уши навостряет. Даже Бьянку откладывает в сторону. Чтобы Андерс — и просил о чём-то? Ну, кроме того, чтобы кто-то из них ознакомился с новой версией его памфлетов. Давненько этого не случалось.  
— Да ты прямо заинтриговал. Ну-ка подробности!  
Андерс не улыбается. В последнее время вообще сложно отличить, чьи слова он произносит: свои или Справедливости, но Варрика так просто с толку не сбить.  
— Да брось ты. Я в курсе, что чувство юмора у тебя окончательно протухло, а вот с желаниями, я смотрю, всё в порядке? Мы беспокоились. А Изабелла-то как переживала.  
Он задорно скалится, но Андерс наконец смотрит на него с какой-то обречённостью во взгляде.  
— Варрик, — говорит он. — Пожалуйста.  
Варрик чувствует, как улыбка стекает у него с лица. Не может он сказать «нет» Андерсу, когда тот так смотрит. Это как пнуть щенка. Котёнка. В глазах Андерса это преступление похуже.  
— Успокойся, Блондинчик, — криво ухмыляется он, — организуем, без проблем. Только дату назови. Никто тебе не помешает.  
Особенно он сам. Посидит спокойно у себя. Для всех новостей у него там есть Нора.

_— Отступник с кем-то встречался?  
Кассандра снова нависает над ним. Она думает, его это должно угнетать, но на деле ему только удобней глазеть на её грудь, благо там есть на что. Где только учили искусству допроса.  
— С кем? Чем они там занимались? — спрашивает она. Варрик усмехается — сформулировала вопрос она на редкость удачно.  
— Не знал, что тебя интересуют такие подробности, Искательница. — Он откидывается в кресле. — Но раз уж ты так хочешь знать…  
Конечно, ей он не всё перескажет, но в общих чертах…>_

_Возвращается в «Висельника» он далеко за полночь — они пьют у Хоука, когда тишина в его доме становится слишком угнетающей. А в последнее время это происходит практически постоянно. Андерс присоединялся к ним раньше, припадая в перерывах между бутылками к книжным шкафам, чтобы сунуть между книгами ещё манифестов, но потом практически сгинул в своей клинике.  
Нора услужливо притаскивает ему виски — запить всё, что он употребил у Хоука. Вино, что приносит Фенрис, слишком приличное для него. В глаза она ему не смотрит, и Варрик моментально заинтересовывается — нюх на сплетни у него развит.  
— Нора, — чуть ли не воркует он. С Норой надо нежно; после Бьянки она самая полезная женщина в его жизни. — Нора, я же вижу, у тебя для меня интересные новости. Ты же не станешь ничего скрывать?  
В его пальцах серебрится монетка, и Нора поднимает руку ко рту, пряча усмешку за пальцами. Вот кокетка.  
— Ваш… подопечный, — и слово «подопечный» в её устах звучит почему-то развратней какого-нибудь там «любовника», — сидел там весь вечер и читал. Только страницы и шуршали.  
У Варрика, видимо, заметно вытягивает лицо, потому что Нора откидывает голову и заливисто хохочет.  
— Нет, я бы вас не стала так разочаровывать, сэр. — Она откидывает прядки тёмных волос со лба, продолжая улыбаться. — Как бы вам сказать… Ваш друг нашёл себе компанию. Весьма привлекательную, надо сказать.  
У неё на щеках пробивается румянец, и Варрик наклоняется вперёд.  
— Давай-ка, ты мне опишешь эту компанию? — Он приподнимает ещё одну монетку. — Кто знает, может, я её знаю.  
Она смотрит на него с непонятной хитринкой — ох уж эти женщины, — и Варрик откидывается на жёсткую спинку, с удовольствием потягивая виски.  
— Может, и знаете, — подтверждает Нора и пальцем подтаскивает к себе монетку. — Кто же в этом городе не знает рыцаря-капитана.  
Виски мелкими брызгами летит на стол, и Варрик кашляет, пытаясь одновременно вытереть рот ладонью. Нора с нежностью оглаживает ребро монетки.  
— Заканчивай-ка ты с шутками, женщина, — с лёгкой ноткой раздражения велит он. Юморить за чужие деньги он тоже может, но прок от этого только в книжках. Эдак придётся другую служанку подкупать.  
— Так кто же шутит? — Нора пожимает плечами. — Желаете наведаться к ним в гости? Сэр Каллен пока не ушёл.  
У Варрика мелькает мысль, что сэр Каллен уже никуда и не уйдёт, потому что Андерс и храмовник в одной комнате? Потом кровь замучаешься оттирать.  
— Чем они там занимаются? — невольно спрашивает он. Его идеи о наличии у Блондинчика личной жизни только что рухнули куда-то на Глубинные тропы.  
— Да уж не книжки читают.  
И не манифесты пишут, видимо.  
Варрик вспоминает рыцаря-капитана Каллена в сияющей броне, пытается его увязать с вечно мрачной физиономией Андерса и понимает, что ему это не удаётся. Не складывается.  
— А ты… не ошиблась случаем? — Он слегка смущённо кашляет. Будь это кто угодно, та же Изабелла, он бы и бровью не повёл, но Андерс, предающийся тайной запретной страсти с одним из главных храмовников в городе? Это звучало странно даже для него. Может, они там делами магического подполья занимаются? Мог же Андерс хоть кого-то уболтать, раз они его в последнее время не слушали. — Может, просто разговаривали?..  
Нора, впрочем, смотрит на него как на умалишённого, всем своим видом показывая, что она тоже не вчера родилась.  
— На всех таких разговорчивых кроватей не напасёшься, — буркает она, и Варрик снова давится виски, которым пытался запить остаточный кашель. Вот нахалка. — Пересказывать разговоры эти — только горло срывать. Хорошо ещё комната у них угловая, там сквозь стены слышно хуже.  
— Сквозь… стены? — За словарный запас Варрику сейчас было бы стыдно, если бы не ситуация. Он пытается уложить — уложить, ха! — в голове Андерса и сэра Каллена куда-то в одну категорию, хотя бы в категорию, о постели он не задумывается. Рано.  
Нора улыбается, лукаво-лукаво, и Варрик бормочет себе под нос гномское проклятье.  
Завтра с утра ему придётся потолковать с Блондинчиком._

__— Ты хочешь сказать, что последнюю ночь перед взрывом отступник провёл со своим любовником? Да ещё и храмовником? Гном, ты серьёзно надеешься, что я поверю в эти сказки?  
Ну как работать с неблагодарной аудиторией? Все верили в его сказки. Даже Хоук верил — а ведь он был героем большинства из них.  
— За что купил, за то и продаю, Искательница. — Он невозмутимо пожимает плечами. — Никто из нас не спрашивал его, о чём он думал предыдущей ночью. Всех больше интересовал следующий день. Тебе нужны мои предположения? Может, хотел почувствовать себя человеком — не так-то просто, когда в тебе годами сидит дух. Уж не знаю, как он там с ним договорился… Справедливость не давал ему расслабляться. Может, попрощаться хотел. Знаешь, так и не спросил, как наш маг подцепил храмовника. Случай не уникальный, конечно, но зная их обоих…  
Кассандра нетерпеливо похлопывает себя ладонью по бедру.  
— И что ещё ты можешь сказать на эту тему?  
Варрик усмехается чуть шире.  
— Интересно? Я-то думал, тебя тоже будет интересовать следующий день.  
Она испепеляет его взглядом в ответ, и Варрик разводит руками.  
— Нора мне, конечно, всего не пересказала — она там тоже свечку не держала. Но кровати досталось, это уж точно.  
— Гном… — снова начинает Кассандра, а он только машет рукой.  
— Ну что я могу сказать тебе, Искательница? Хочешь мои бурные фантазии? Они в «Висельнике» популярностью пользовались. Смотри: маг пишет записку храмовнику. Сам он её, конечно, передать не может, слишком рискованно — и с учётом того, что он задумал, и просто вспоминая, кто они такие. Поэтому записка меняет несколько рук за день. Хорошо ещё, хоть до вечера попадает куда надо, а то прождал бы наш маг у камина в одиночестве — незавидная участь. И наш храмовник бросает все дела, придумывает что-то, чтобы его никто не искал… Всё это добавляет романтизма. Так что давай на секунду представим, что все их встречи раньше были случайные или спонтанные как минимум с одной стороны, как в лучших орлейских драмах. Между ними существовало молчаливое понимание. Отличная вещь, не находишь? Хотя одна моя знакомая это не одобряла, говорила — раз хочешь затащить кого-то в постель, так и тащи. Может, она и магу это нашептала, хоть и не подозревала, в чей адрес даёт такие советы. Но продолжим придумывать! Представь, как эта записка должна была выбить храмовника из колеи. Может, там свет собрался кончаться, а он и не в курсе. Хотя это, конечно, недалеко от истины, Искательница. На следующий день для кого-то и кончился.  
Кассандра смотрит на него, прищурившись. Варрик удивляется, как у неё ноги не болят — столько часов нарезать вокруг него круги. Но затыкать она его не торопится: то ли заслушалась его россказнями — и не такое бывало, — то ли надеется, что среди прочего он сболтнёт что-то более полезное. Это она зря; Варрик всегда прекрасно знает, что говорит.  
— Понял, понял, не отвлекаюсь. Итак, записка доходит до храмовника. О чём же он думает? Даже не сомневаюсь, что о чём-то скучном. Политическая обстановка. Разгул банды в Клоаке. Знаешь, я ведь присматривал за этой треклятой клиникой. Ну, как присматривал. Присматривали по моей просьбе. А в какой-то момент прекратили. Говорят, мол, извини, Варрик, разгул храмовников, патруль за патрулём, всю шваль отловили, и городской страже ничего толком не оставили. А я вот думаю — как можно столько патрулировать и ни разу не наткнуться на подпольную клинику? Это маг у нас думал, что он такой незаметный. Да как же. Я опять отвлёкся? Представим, что всё шло примерно вот так…_ _

_Справедливость дремлет в его сознании. Не спит, но и не подаёт голоса, как в последнее время происходило постоянно. Андерс почти благодарен, был бы благодарен, если бы не ему не пришлось выторговывать временный покой.  
«Я всё сделал, всё готово», — шепчет он снова и снова, — «этот день только мой, день и ночь, оставь мне их, у меня больше ничего не осталось».  
Для Справедливости нет отдыха или перерывов, но он чувствует нарастающую панику в сознании Андерса, знает, что сам не сможет её успокоить, поэтому слушается и с явным недовольством отступает.  
В «Висельнике» есть горячая ванна, нечастое удовольствие в последнее время. Иногда Андерс согласился бы даже на холодную, но в Клоаке и этого не найти, такая роскошь не для тамошних мест. В камине трещит огонь, и это настолько мирно, что ему в какой-то момент хочется забраться под одеяло и не вылезать неделю. Только мысль о том, что всё и так скоро кончится, держит его.  
Последние радости в последнюю ночь.  
Ванна. Горячий ужин. Приятная компания.  
Первое и второе он получил, над третьим он сам смеётся, потому что выбор компании эксцентричен даже для него. Гораздо проще было бы спуститься вниз по главной лестнице, отловить Изабеллу. Она не отказала бы, она всегда готова помочь друзьям. С ней легко и весело, только это не то, чего хочет Андерс.  
За дверью раздаются тяжёлые шаги, перекрывающие шум внизу. Андерс вскидывает голову. Каллен и не подумал переодеться во что-то из своих доспехов. Андерс, впрочем, подозревает, что храмовники подписывают клятву кровью при инициации, что больше не прикоснутся к нормальной одежде.  
— Маг, — приветствует его Каллен. Андерс качает головой. Снова «маг», снова он не удостоился обращения по имени. Впрочем, это он сегодня исправит, поэтому ничего не комментирует. — Что произошло?  
Никаких «Почему беглый маг шлёт мне записки?» или «Как тебе вообще в голову пришло, что я сюда явлюсь?». Андерс позвал, и Каллен пришёл. Как бы это могло быть просто, если бы не прочие обстоятельства. Выпитое вино стучит в висках — хорошее вино, не та бурда, которую Корф подаёт обычно. Сегодня Андерс заслужил вино. Сегодня Андерс заслужил всё.  
Он немного неловко поднимается со стула, проходит вперёд и, протянув руку, захлопывает дверь._

__— Я, кажется, тебя неправильно поняла, гном. — Кассандра устало потирает лоб. Варрик не знает, что её не устраивает. Как по нему, сейчас начинается самое интересное. — Отступнику просто захотелось компанию на ночь, поэтому вместо того, чтобы пойти в какой-нибудь бордель, он решил устроить себе свидание с храмовником? Ему что, жить надоело?  
«Не просто с храмовником», — хочется сказать Варрику, — «а с подопечным самой Мередит, губа у Блондинчика не дурра».  
Но он не идиот, чтобы называть имена.  
— «Роза» — это не какой-нибудь там бордель, — говорит он вместо этого. — Теряю навык, наверно. Давно никому ничего не рассказывал. Представь, Искательница, что завтра ты потеряешь всё. Возможно, ты обретёшь что-то новое, но скорее потеряешь жизнь.  
На лице Кассандры ничего не меняется — как на лице человека, которому не надо ничего представлять. Варрик едва не сбивается.  
— И в такой ситуации тебе не хочется ничего привычного и безопасного. Тебе хочется того, о чём бы в нормальной ситуации ты даже не стал бы думать. И ты это получаешь, так или иначе._ _

_Сильверитовый нагрудник больно впивается в грудь; кто приходит на свидание в доспехе, хочется спросить Андерсу. Кто приходит на тайную встречу в доспехе, раз уж ты не знаешь, что это свидание. Каллен чуть отступает назад и замирает, натолкнувшись на дверь, будто не знает, что делать с Андерсом. Впрочем, может, и не знает. В Ферелденском Кругу смутить его было делом пары слов, Андерсу и напрягаться не приходилось. Вряд ли под контролем Мередит что-то сильно поменялось. Возможно, благодарные девицы, спасённые от страшных магов и просто обязанные хоть как-то отплатить благородному храмовнику? Братья по ордену, вынужденные как-то снимать стресс?  
Почему-то Андерс не представляет Каллена завсегдатаем «Розы», как того же Уилмода. Нет, ничего очевидного, требования тела — слабость, их можно игнорировать, храмовникам в голову вбивают много чуши. Не все слушают, конечно, но у Каллена принципы.  
Принципы его сегодня интересуют меньше всего. Поэтому он крепче прижимается к губам Каллена, обхватывая ладонью его затылок, не давая опомниться._

__— Погоди-ка, гном. — Если Кассандра сейчас возьмёт стул, то у них будет литературный клуб, думает Варрик, и тогда он умрёт от смеха. Но Кассандра к счастью продолжает стоять. — Хочешь сказать, что храмовник, принёсший присягу, не только содействовал магу-отступнику в течение длительного времени, но ещё и пришёл к нему по первому щелчку пальцев? И ради чего?  
Варрик похабно ухмыляется.  
— И правда, ради чего бы, — соглашается он. — Только ты забываешь, Искательница, как забыла в своё время и Мередит — присяга не всем может заменить… я не знаю, человеческое тепло? Внимание? Возможность не оставаться со своими кошмарами наедине? А этим двоим, при всех их различиях, было с чем остаться.  
— Хорошо, — неохотно соглашается Кассандра, — маг хотел не думать о том, что он собирался сотворить на следующий день. А храмовник?  
Варрик заранее знает, что его ответ ей не понравится. Она уже и губы поджала.  
— Мораль сей истории не поменялась, Искательница, — говорит он. — Если долго чего-то не получать, наступит взрыв._ _

_Андерс прикладывается лопатками о дверь, даже не успев сразу осознать, что поменялся с Калленом местами.  
Зашёл слишком далеко, думает он, неправильно прочитал случайные прикосновения и косые взгляды.  
Он распахивает глаза и только тогда понимает, что Каллен так и не оторвался от его губ. Целуется тот неловко, зато настойчиво; Справедливость молчит, и Андерс впервые за долгое время чувствует себя самим собой, почти свободным, как перед очередным побегом из башни, перед тем, как ноги касаются земли на другом берегу озера.  
Он мягко толкает Каллена в сторону кровати — раз уж он не ошибся, то тратить время незачем. Его и раньше-то не хватало, а сейчас…  
В ремешках на доспехах Андерс позорно путается, ругается под нос. Храмовников к себе в постель он никогда не привечал, в башне ему хватало общества магов, а после он и вовсе шарахался от храмовников как от прокажённых. Поэтому сейчас он расцарапывает себе ладонь о металлическую пластину на доспехе, отдёргивает руку и проводит языком по царапине. Каллен наблюдает за ним, прищурившись, как будто пытается понять, не побежит ли Андерс сейчас с докладом Мередит или, что хуже, посплетничать с Хоуком и остальными. Как будто они не проходили уже это, причём неоднократно.  
Видимо, он всё же читает на лице Андерса необходимый ответ, поэтому сам расстёгивает тугие ремни на наручах. На пол они падают с оглушительным, как кажется Андерсу, грохотом, и он только надеется, что вся таверна не сбежится узнавать, что тут творится.  
Андерс снова тянется к оставшимся ремешкам. Каллен не торопится, как будто не понимает, что времени у них уже не осталось, что и эта ночь была едва выторгована Андерсом.  
Где-нибудь в другой жизни время бы у них было.  
Вдвоём они справляются с доспехами в рекордное время, и Каллен открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, спросить. Не пойдёт, думает Андерс и закрывает ему рот ещё одним поцелуем. Разговаривать им тоже нельзя. Время для разговоров уже окончено.  
Кровать жёсткая, но после тюфяка в его клинике в Клоаке всё покажется мягкой периной. Каллен зажимает его под собой, и от него просто пышет жаром. Если у храмовников всегда такая температура тела, то как они не варятся в своих доспехах? Почему так, последствие постоянного приёма лириума? Или это только Каллен такой?  
Об этом Андерс тоже не спрашивает.  
Он проводит пальцами по шрамам и ожогам — всё вперемешку, следы от мечей и тонкие белые метки, оставленные демонами гнева.  
И на вопросы о них времени тоже нет.  
Ему жаль, неожиданно понимает Андерс. Он бы хотел спросить._

__— И?! — не выдерживает Кассандра. — Гном, меня не интересуют твои фантазии, особенно связанные с тем, что не относится к делу!  
Варрик искренне восхищается тем, как она избежала слова «постель».  
— Конец главы, — не удерживается он. — Шучу-шучу, не надо испепелять меня взглядом. И всего остального не надо, с меня ужасно долго сходят синяки. К делу, говоришь… А дела-то и не было. Не идти же мне было к ним, чтобы предложить перекинуться в картишки. Я лёг спать._ _

_Спать он в ту ночь лёг на удивление довольный. Уже представлял, как завтра можно будет подразнить Андерса, а уж если отловить потом рыцаря-капитана на площади… И вообще, внезапно блеснула светлая сторона. Если уж Блондинчик сумел договориться хоть с одним храмовником, то, может, всё не так и плохо. Может, он перестанет смотреть на всё так однобоко, научится идти на компромиссы. У Варрика давно валялась пара памфлетов; что мешало глянуть их, посоветовать Андерсу, что надо подправить, чтобы это можно было воспринимать всерьёз, а не как ультиматум. А то зря он, что ли, их строчит.  
Только вот на следующее утро и Андерса, и рыцаря-капитана и след простыл. Варрик не особо удивляется. А потом он встречает их — на площади. И уже слишком поздно._

__— Ты забыл самое главное, — вырывает его из раздумий голос Кассандры.  
— В самом деле?  
Она наклоняется совсем близко.  
— Имя. Мне нужно имя этого храмовника! Он не мог не знать, что там происходит!  
Варрик устало качает головой. Тому, кого там не было, не понять.  
— Мог, Искательница, мог. Никто не знал. Никто даже не подозревал. А твой храмовник… Он был там на площади, и я видел его глаза. Поэтому имя его ты от меня не получишь. За произошедшее в тот день все заплатили стократно, поэтому этот фарс с допросом можно прекращать. Бьянка уже заждалась.  
Кассандра щурится, но отступает.  
— Не только она, — говорит она. Варрик приподнимает брови.  
— Собираешься сдать меня кому-то ещё? Ты просто разбиваешь мне сердце!  
Кассандра фыркает и отворачивается. Варрик неторопливо встаёт — стулья у Инквизиции ужасные, задницу он почти не чувствует.  
— Тобой займётся командор Каллен, — бросает она, когда они идут по коридорам Убежища, и Варрик благодарит Создателя, что при этом она не смотрит ему в лицо.  
Впрочем, чему там удивляться. У судьбы всегда было чувство юмора._ _

_**Конец** _


End file.
